The Sparring Session Gone Wrong
by Raiinu K.D
Summary: Best friends Shikamaru and Kiba get bored and decide to have a friendly spar. One false move enrages Kiba and the battle heats up. Kiba then goes after his “pal” with killing intent. What will be the result? Read and find out!


Hey everyone! This is the first fan-fic that I've submitted to this website. I hope you enjoy it. -

The Sparring Session Gone Wrong

Written By Kureji Kairu

Overveiw: Best friends Shikamaru and Kiba get bored and decide to have a friendly spar. One false move enrages Kiba and the battle heats up. Kiba then goes after his "pal" with killing intent. What will be the result? Read and find out!

Rated Teen for violence and language.

Genre: Action

On the rainiest day the hidden ninja village of Konohagakure had ever seen, Shikamaru and Kiba were sitting in the middle of the Nara's living room floor playing their favorite video game _Ninja Battle III: The Arrival of the Kagenin Master. _Akamaru was asleep on the couch. As always, they were playing Co-Op Story Mode, "kicking ass and taking names" as Kiba says. They were on the final level. Kiba was mashing buttons furiously, defeating Kagenin left and right. Shika was being his calm, tactical self using mostly defensive moves and paying close attention to what he was doing.

"There's the final boss!" Exclaimed the overly-excited dog boy.

"You ready for this?" Shika grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba replied.

They took on the challenge head on and with a little patience plus a lot of thumb soreness, they won and enjoyed the lengthy ending sequence.

"Yahoo!" the Inuzuka boy screamed out. Shika simply smiled in a feeling of accomplishment.

"So… now what do we do?" Shikamaru asked. He was returning to his bored, lazy self again.

"Uh, It's a rainy day. Also we're bored and alone. What else buddy?" Kiba laughed.

"Have a spar of course!" they both said.

Kiba bounced up and ran towards the Nara's training room. Shika followed slowly. The two young ninja went to opposite sides of the room, bowed, and assumed a fighting stance. Kiba instinctively made the first move, charging the Nara boy at full speed, then trying for a rough punch to his gut. Shikamaru used a transmit dash to move behind him and escape the attack, causing Kiba to stumble. Shikamaru took this as an opportunity to bust out a new jutsu he had been dying to try.

"Kouki Kagemane No Jutsu!" Suddenly, his shadow stretched out and easily made contact with Kiba's. Now Shikamaru had a clear advantage because Kiba was facing him, standing straight up, and entirely immobile except for his face.

"Sh-shit!" Kiba exclaimed in anger. "I hate it when you do this to me!"

"Well, this is actually only a test run of my new attack."

"What?"

"Watch this." Shikamaru jumped into the air. He pointed his hands down toward the ground where his shadow was, unchanged. Kiba stared in astonishment as he watched his friends brand new move unfold. The shadow split apart from Kiba's, came off of the floor, and formed into a dark purplish-black orb. Kiba's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, half because of the shadowy ball that he knew was about to hit him, and half because the jutsu still wasn't allowing him to move.

Shikamaru hurled down the sphere. Kiba was in trouble and he had to think fast. Then he remembered the flaw of the Kagemane. The user had to maintain absolute focus.

"If it worked then, why not now?" Kiba pondered in his head. He then did a distinct whistle. Shikamaru didn't notice because it was one of the Inuzuka's minor kekkei genkai. A dog whistle type of thing that can only be done by an Inuzuka and only heard by that ninja's dog. Akamaru woke up immediately and ran into the training room. Kiba grinned as Akamaru began to bark in a loud, high pitched voice.

"Damn that little dog…" Shikamaru grouched to himself. The ball began to fade and Kiba regained more control over his own previously motionless body. Shika dropped to the ground and just barely landed on his feet while the barks were starting to subside. By then, the frightening ball was reduced to nothingness and returned to Shikamaru.

"What a drag…" was his much expected remark. He was drained of a ton of chakara. Kiba only laughed at this saying,

"Good boy Akamaru." and motioning for his companion to leave the room.

"You and that troublesome flea bag of yours…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Alright, now we can get to some real fun!" Shikamaru tried to punch Kiba directly in the stomach, but Kiba dodged. He was really fast. He blocked the next slow but steady flurry with his arms. Shikamaru barely had time to duck when Kiba swung. Kiba was even stronger than he was fast. One punch to the gut and he'd be coughing up blood for a week. Kiba sent a kunai his way. Shika didn't move remembering how terrible Kiba's projectile aim was.

They continued striking at each other powerfully for a long while. Only a few hits were landed. Then, the flying swings were ended in one move. Shikamaru swung his leg over high and his foot landed clean and hard on Kiba's face. The entire room fell into a chilling silence as the mighty Kiba halfway spun and then fell to his knees clutching his face tightly. By the highly disturbing crunching noise that the impact made, they both knew that the cartilage and maybe a bit of bone had broken. Gore dripped from his forehead and cheeks, but mostly his _nose_.

Shikamaru shrunk back after his leg went limp from the kick and fell. He was his very best friend, and he knew that an Inuzuka's nose was their greatest advantage, yet their greatest weakness. All Shika could do was stare at his injured comrade. He always honored that weakness.

"N-Nara…" Kiba growled and panted in a low voice. Shikamaru quivered. Kiba coldly glared at him through his bloodstained fingers. "You… you…" Shikamaru swallowed hard hearing this tone.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Kiba…"

"You're _so_ gonna die!"

With that, Kiba stood up, spat some blood out, and cracked his knuckles menacingly. Then he sprung up and charged at Shikamaru with full killing intent. He had lost it.

"Wait! Please stop Kiba! I didn't mean to…" but Kiba was already in blind rage as Shikamaru was cut off by a hard fist connecting with his face. The hit was so hard that Shikamaru was blown back far. He struck Shikamaru again and again not letting up for a second. Kiba kicked him towards the opposite direction causing the poor boy to fly back, slam against the wall, and plummet back to the hard wood floor. Now, Shika was lying on the ground with blood on his face. Kiba lifted him up by the collar and gave him a rock hard knee to the stomach. Of course, Kiba did not stop there. Each hit came harder and faster than the last, not to say the first wasn't incredibly painful. Plus each and every punch thrown was landed. Kiba didn't seem to let up at all.

Another punch to the jaw was enough to change this thrashing into a full-fledged fight. Shikamaru couldn't take much more of this being hit, so he backhanded Kiba's face rather hard for a person like the Nara boy. This caused Kiba to draw back in surprise, but that moment didn't last for very long.

"So dickhead, you're finally gonna fight back huh?"

"Whatever… This whole thing is a drag, but I guess I have to knock some sense into you. Besides, I'm tired of getting my ass beat."

Shikamaru spat out a little blood and then quickly scanned the room wall to wall searching for something that could help him out. His eye caught a training staff, and he darted for it. Grabbing it up quickly, he slammed it against the floor creating a hole and assumed a stance. He was going to need the hole later seeing as his chakara was running very low and he had already planned out the remainder of the brawl. He let Kiba make the first move. He dashed to Shikamaru and prepared for a punch. Shikamaru jumped over him and smacked him with the rod from behind. That almost knocked the wind out of Kiba, but he swung around with another strong punch which grazed Shikamaru. This knocked him back far enough as Shikamaru had already measured the distance. Shikamaru created another hole in the floor and then threw the staff away. Then he made the Nezumi (rat) hand seal.

"Kagemane No Jutsu!"

His shadow stretched out and went into the hole. Kiba looked in confusion. Then, his shadow sprouted out of the earlier hole. Kiba had no time to react when the shadows once again connected. Kiba growled at this.

"Do you remember this one puppy?"

Kiba became furious hearing his "friend's" comment and he struggled to get free. This was to no avail. Shikamaru reached into his one of his holsters. Then he drew a shuriken. That, of course, led to Kiba being forced to do exactly the same. Then, a familiar action came. Shika threw the metal star as did Kiba. Shikamaru ducked, and so did Kiba, but Kiba's evasion of the attack was cut short when his head banged hard against the wall. The dog boy blacked out and fell unconscious.

"It should be familiar. I just used two tactics from the Chuunin exams."

Shikamaru sighed and stared at his friend. Then, he carried him off to the Nara's infirmary. Kiba awakened several minutes later in a daze. He stared at Shikamaru barely remembering everything that happened.

"I won for the first time." Shika smirked.

"Tch." was all Kiba said looking away.

Give me reveiws please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
